1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a chair with a hip-shaping seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional chair 10 which comprises a base 11, a plurality of rollers 111 at the bottom of the base 11, and a seat 12 on the base 11. The seat 12 includes a back 121 and two armrests 122 at both sides of the back 121.
When a user sits on the seat 12, his/her hip will be pressed against the seat 12, resulting in an expansion of the flesh in the hip toward both sides of the body. To make the user feel comfortable and relaxed when sitting on the chair 10, the seat 12 is normally made of a hard base and a soft cushion disposed on the hard base, and the top of the seat 12 is in the shape of an arc-shaped convex or concave. It is to be noted that sitting on such a seat 12 for a long time will make the hip look flat and fat, especially for the women whose hips are more likely to get fat than men, and women's floppy and strengthless hip muscles would make the problem of the hip being out shape more noticeable.
Hence, a hip-shaping cushion has been designed to solve the abovementioned problem, and the hip-shaping cushion is put on the seat 12 to hold the hip. However, the size of the hip-shaping cushion is fixed, and the hip-shaping ability of the cushion when comfort should also be taken into account. Furthermore, putting a cushion on the seat 12 will increase the sitting height of the user, which is likely to lead to spinal cord injury.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.